


PICK UP!!!!!!!!!!

by conormonaghan



Series: Love and Smut [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Niall Horan, Boys Kissing, Creampie, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Penis Size, Role Reversal, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spit Kink, Straight Boys, Sweat, Top Shawn Mendes, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conormonaghan/pseuds/conormonaghan
Summary: @niallhoran PICK UP!!!!!!!!!!The full story of what happened after Shawn posted that Instagram story.





	PICK UP!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is the first in a two part series. This one is one of my first full-length forays into fluff and smut. There will be a sequel, which will have a similar vibe but be much more smutty.
> 
> This is related to the short work I posted under the same name. Enjoy!
> 
> You can read early drafts of my future chapters and my other work at www.conormonaghan.com

@niallhoran PICK UP!!!!!!!!!!

Niall wasn’t sure what to make of the public Instagram story that Shawn Mendes as just tagged him in. It was the latest attempt, and the first public one, made by Shawn to contact him following his breakup with girlfriend Hailee Steinfeld. Prior to this post, Niall had received nearly a dozen text messages, two missed phone calls, and even a voicemail from his best-but-not-so-best friend. 

Things were complicated with Shawn. The truth was that Shawn Mendes was the sweetest, most genuine guy that Niall had ever met. He was all smiles all the time, and Niall and Shawn had hit it off immediately. It was almost surreal to encounter someone so young and innocent, but at the same time so mature and gracious, and in a peculiar way, Niall felt like he had known Shawn his entire life. 

Shawn was living his life, or at least the life of his early One Direction years. Every girl in the world, and probably more than a few boys, was in love with Shawn. It was his moment in the spotlight, and Niall knew that he was living through all of the highs and lows of being a celebrity, just like he had. Shawn had all the reasons in the world to be an arrogant prick like Justin Bieber, or to a lesser extent, Nick Jonas, but he just...wasn’t. Shawn was humble and caring, and that’s what drew Niall to him.

But it’s also what made him keep his distance. Shawn was just too perfect. He was the type of person who seems so selfless that you begin to suspect that it can’t be real, that it’s all a facade masking some dark interior. Yet, as he and Shawn had grown closer, almost too close, he had found nothing of the sort. Shawn was charming and sensitive all the way to the core, a fun mate to hang around with and just do “guy stuff,” yet at the same time someone who Niall found himself unknowingly confiding his deepest secrets with.

It was the way that Shawn talked to him. No, the way he listened. The way he would ask questions about how Niall was doing, how he and Hailey were doing, and the fervent attention he paid to each and every response, his brown eyes wide and alert, as if every word that slipped out of Niall’s mouth was a precious butterfly he had to capture and safely stow away for eternity. 

Niall’s secrets may have been safe with Shawn, but they were never forgotten. On more than one occasion, Shawn had casually recalled minute details that Niall had shared with him, often months after Niall had shared them, details so specific that Niall hadn’t even remembered sharing them in the first place, but they were so distinct that upon hearing them spoken back to him he knew he had shared them with Shawn.

It all led Niall to believe that…that Shawn might be gay.

Niall felt miserable about the whole ordeal. Shawn had struggled publicly with crippling anxiety, in no small part due to people’s misconceptions about his sexuality, and given how considerate Shawn had always been with him, it would be absolutely monstrous of him to give Shawn the cold shoulder due to some internalized homophobia. But it wasn’t homophobia; Niall had no problem with gay people. Bloody hell, why was Niall even thinking about this? He knew Shawn better than this. He knew Shawn wasn’t gay. After all, how many nights had they stayed up drinking together, talking about life and women until the early hours of the morning, until the warm sun crept in and invaded their private conversations?

He told Shawn everything.

Niall wasn’t always the most sexual guy. Imagine this: being a teenage boy, surrounded by four other horny teenage boys on the road for years on end, with women of all ages literally flinging themselves and their undergarments at you every chance they get. It’s a recipe for a sexually frustrated young man. Yet, Niall Horan was without a doubt the least sexually active member of One Direction throughout all of those years. Sure, he shagged a few women over the years while the band was touring, albeit reluctantly, but the sex was infrequent and always vanilla. On one occasion, his drunken mates had come back to the hotel suite while he was getting it on and, knowing full well what was going on behind the closed doors of Niall’s room, decided to horse around and taunt him from the foyer. Niall eventually lost his hard-on and finished the night by escorting his lay on her walk of shame, blue balls and all. After that, he just stuck to wanking it under the covers whenever he felt the need, which wasn’t often. He just didn’t understand: what was so great about sex?

Then he met Hailee. They fucked on the first date, and Niall Horan was changed forever. He finally became a teenage boy, never mind the fact that he was now 24 years old. He followed Hailee around everywhere, making international trips to see her just so they could fuck. When they were together, they fucked three or four times a day, and Niall couldn’t stand to go more than a day or two without seeing her, because he was addicted to her body, and even during those one or two days where he was forced to be alone, he would get his kit off and wank three or four or five times a day. Sex with her was just passionate, erotic, unpredictable, and just filthy. She introduced him to dirty talk and sexting and toys and anal sex and nipple play and ass to mouth and bondage. All of a sudden, he was virile and dominant, lifting her off the ground and fucking her in his arms, tying her down to the bed and double-fucking her with dildos. He was spending thousands on lingerie for her to play out his darkest fantasies, fantasies that just a few months before he didn’t even know he had. Their sex grew nastier, into something almost primal, as if he was reduced to his basest, most pleasure-driven instincts, the Niall that he had known his entire life gone, only to awaken again after orgasm, covered in the post-coital filth of sweat and other bodily fluids. Then five minutes later, he was horny again.

Hailee had changed him. Niall Horan was in love, and Hailee had shown him pleasures he didn’t think were possible. Now, Niall Horan was just another guy chasing the nut. Perhaps because he didn’t quite realize the extent of his newfound sexual addiction himself, he wasn’t very good at hiding it. His mates noticed, and the paparazzi even caught him once escorting Hailee to their car after one of their dates with a big fat boner tenting out the front of his shorts. Even then, he hadn’t been embarrassed, because he was preoccupied with thoughts about Hailee. He was head-over-heels, but now she was gone, and he just felt alone.

He looked down at his phone again.

@niallhoran PICK UP!!!!!!!!!!

His mind slowly drifted back to Shawn. They hadn’t seen each other in weeks, though not for lack of effort on Shawn’s part. Even prior to the break-up, Niall had been ignoring Shawn’s messages for weeks. He told himself that it wasn’t intentional, that he had simply been completely occupied by his relationship with Hailee, but he knew that wasn’t entirely true. The truth was that his feelings about Shawn had become complicated. He really did miss hanging around Shawn, so much, but every time he started thinking about Shawn lately, he found himself reconsidering all of those moments the two of them had spent together and wondering if things had become just a shade too intimate between them, and that he had given the wrong impression. He recalled one night in particular, though he couldn’t quite place where they were—maybe in Shawn’s flat in Toronto, or perhaps just in a hotel suite in some nameless city—when he was convinced that Shawn was going to make a move on him. In his memory, Shawn’s face was barely visible, lit by the final heartbeats of a dying candle on the mantle—yes, they were definitely in Shawn’s flat. Shawn’s breathing was ragged, and Niall had sworn that he could see the outline of a hard-on in Shawn’s jeans. At the time, he had started to wonder if Shawn was thinking about him at that moment in a sexual way. Perhaps he was picturing what Niall looked like in his underwear, or maybe even what was nestled inside his underwear, what Niall’s soft naked body looked like. Perhaps Shawn was fantasizing about snogging him or giving him a wank or maybe even more.

Niall was well aware of the rumors about Shawn and Nick Jonas. He had even seen the picture, the alleged leaked photograph of a boy with a muscular back who looked convincingly like Shawn Mendes riding the enormous penis of someone who strikingly similar to Nick Jonas. Of course, there were other rumors too. Shawn and Cameron Dallas, back in the magcon days. Shawn and Gus Kenworthy after their infamous Sean Cody red carpet meetup. Shawn and Troye Sivan, the openly gay twink who was a documented “top.” There was even an obscure rumor about Shawn and his fellow Canadian, Justin Bieber. It centered around Hailey Baldwin—their mutual love interest now better known as Hailey Bieber—but Niall can’t recall the details. Something about Justin Bieber getting him back for sleeping with his wife. Or maybe it was a threesome.

If there was one common thread to all of the rumors, it was that Shawn liked taking it up the booty. Somehow, that smell detail made the rumors seem just a hair more credible. Perhaps Shawn just wanted the same treatment from Niall, and that wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t something Niall could hold against Shawn. Niall wasn’t vain, but he thought himself pretty attractive, and he had absolutely no problems with gays. Niall had played it all out in his head, more than once. He had determined that there was simply no way he could ever give it to another dude in the arse, much less Shawn, a close friend who was already privy to his most private and embarrassing sexual secrets, even that one time that Hailee stuck a finger up his arse.

Just to be clear, Niall wasn’t opposed to it in principle. It was just a physical impossibility for him. His penis never stirred when he was thinking about it, so he would surely go soft the instant he tried to rub it against another guy’s arse. Naturally, his mind also considered less extreme alternatives. Niall considered whether he would let Shawn give him head, or even just give him a wank. A wank between buddies wasn’t unheard of, so maybe he could just sit back and imagine Hailee while he let Shawn wank him off or suck him.

No, even the thought of that made him uncomfortable. He had seen his band mates naked loads of times—and he could verify by memory that Liam and Harry the largest soft penises—and his mates had even seen him naked any number of times, but never with a hard-on. Something about being sexually charged in front of another bloke made Niall uncomfortable. And this was Shawn he was talking about. Their relationship was just complicated, for all of the aforementioned reasons, at least from Niall’s point of view. Niall didn’t even feel comfortable shirtless in front of Shawn, much less with his whole kit off, hard-on or no. He thought that maybe if Shawn were naked too, it wouldn’t be so strange. Then he remembered one time when Shawn came over to hang out in his hotel suite in LA. He had just gotten back from a run, so he headed to the shower while Shawn opened up a beer. Afterwards, when he went to his suitcase to pick out some clothes, he noticed that it wasn’t quite as he remembered he’d left it. It looked as if someone had gone through his things, and a pair of his underwear sat on top of the pile. Had Shawn sniffed them?

See, it was always like this. These feelings about Shawn had been growing like a cancer. He had severed all communication with Shawn, not intentionally, but out of a growing sense of discomfort. Yet, now, as he sits on the couch of his empty hotel room, he feels guilty. Guilty because Shawn is the only person who has bothered to reach out to him since his break-up, and he needs someone to talk to. Guilty because despite all of his suspicions and all of the time that he had spent playing and replaying their time together, Shawn had never made a move on him. Maybe Niall had imagined it all. Maybe he had misplaced his own underwear.

@niallhoran PICK UP!!!!!!!!!!

Niall finally found himself typing out a response: “Come over. Please.”

***

He regretted it immediately. His cheeks flushed the second he pressed send. He was embarrassed that he had ignored Shawn for so long and then responded without an explanation but with a demand. It was an extraordinary coincidence that they happened to even be in the same city tonight. Niall realized that he hadn’t even told Shawn where he was staying. There was a thunderstorm brewing outside, and Niall could even hear the sound of a light hail pattering against the windows of his hotel suite.

He just sat and read and reread the message he sent to Shawn, still without a response, while sipping a beer. His message sounded so desperate, he realized, but he honestly felt desperate, desperate to not be alone tonight of all nights, desperate to talk to someone, anyone who he could trust with his feelings. He had never been through a rough break-up until now; before Hailee, all of his relationships were casual affairs and never had this vital sexual component. This was something different. This was love.

He scrolled through his phone, searching for someone else to talk to. Someone to confide in. Liam? Louis? Bressie? As he scrolled, he prayed that the clock would turn back and he could unsend his message to Shawn.

Then there was a knock at his door, and Shawn emerged, hair disheveled and soaking wet from the storm.

***

The first thing Shawn did was hug him. He didn’t say a word; he just wrapped his arms around Niall. It wasn’t the normal dude-on-dude hug, but a deep, warm, silent, all-encompassing hug. Niall felt himself crying, wrapped in Shawn’s muscular embrace, for no reason in particular, maybe because he was falling to pieces and couldn’t hold all of the emotions in any longer, or maybe just because he finally felt safe.

***

It was too easy, to fall into it with Shawn again. They sat by the fire talking for a long time, the eyes of the city looking in on them from below, the only other source of light in the room. Shawn initiated the conversation: “Tell me everything.” It was that simple. He didn’t ask why Niall had been ignoring him for weeks. He didn’t expect an explanation. He didn’t even expect an apology. He was just there to listen and comfort his friend.

Niall found himself pouring his heart out to Shawn, immediately, just like he had a hundred times in the past. The words left his body like heavy weights, but Shawn collected them like butterflies. Niall found himself retracing the weeks leading up to his break-up and for the first time making sense of it all, realizing that everything was going to be alright, that he had more to live for than his relationship with Hailee, and, who knows, even that might still be salvaged and work out in the end.

Shawn listened as he always had. He spoke rarely, but he did speak, each word seemed perfectly chosen; each word made Niall feel at home, as if Shawn had been right there with him all along, and he had just forgotten.

“Niall, listen to me. You are an absolute sweetheart. You have a beautiful personality, and I know that one day, you’ll find someone who appreciates that and doesn’t take it for granted.”

Shawn leaned in as he said it, without even the slightest hint of sarcasm, his gorgeous brown eyes twinkling in the firelight. Niall looked down to break eye contact, completely overcome with emotion, and he noticed Shawn’s hand, inches away from his on the couch, and all the thoughts and insecurities from earlier in the night flashed before his eyes and he knew that this was the moment, the one that he had rehearsed in his head for months on end, the one he had dreaded, but at this moment it didn’t feel so bad and he wasn’t sure what to do. Yes, he was more certain than he had ever been before that Shawn was about to lean in and kiss him, and he wasn’t sure that he was ready to react, wasn’t sure if he would turn his head to dodge Shawn’s lips in the heat of the moment, or if he would simply back away, and he considered just stopping him now before he made his move, before he had a chance to change their relationship forever.

But instead he leaned forward and kissed Shawn.

***

If it had to be described in one word: tender.

When Niall leaned in to kiss him, Shawn didn’t resist. He kissed Niall back, and then they found themselves kissing each other. These sort of things happen sometimes, especially with boys like Niall and Shawn, boys who feel comfortable talking about their relationships and their emotions; sometimes all that talk leads to something more, something unexpected. Niall would likely dispute it privately with himself later, but it was his hand that found the button Shawn’s shirt first and gently undid it. There was a shyness to it, but when Shawn didn’t stop him, he unbuttoned another, and then another, until he could slide the cotton shirt off Shawn’s arm and down the floor. He broke the kiss for just a moment, just long enough to rip his own shirt off, and then pressed his lips back against, but this time with the addition of his tongue pushing into Shawn’s mouth.

He waited for Shawn to make the next move, but he never did. They kissed, just like that, two shirtless boys, for how long—five minutes—no—ten minutes at least—arms wrapped around one another. For the second time tonight, Niall was reminded of just how masculine Shawn is—his body, his muscles, his chest, his everything towered over and around Niall. Shawn’s body was radiating warmth and even beginning to sweat, which was a relief for Niall who himself was already drenched from the nerves and excitement of it all.

As for Shawn’s kissing skills—Niall was breathless. He prided himself on his own kissing skills, far more gentle than the average male, but Shawn was in another league. Niall was the one who added tongue into the mix, but somehow Shawn took over from there, dominant, for sure, but not in any sense of the word—the way his mouth moved was delicate and affectionate beyond anything Niall had ever experienced.

Oh, and he tasted like peppermint.

For the third time tonight, Niall found himself escalating the situation. His hands were trembling with insecurity when they located the button on the front of Shawn’s jeans, and he felt that he had taken it too far when a queasy feeling overtook him, so he quickly withdrew his hands.

Shawn broke the kiss for just long enough to say, “It’s okay,” and then his hands wrapped around Niall’s and led him back to the button at the front of his jeans. Niall fumbled for a few moments but eventually managed to undo the button and pull the zipper down. Then he broke the cardinal rule of kissing and opened his eyes for just a moment, just long enough to glance down and see the waistband of Shawn’s white Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Sure, everyone has seen them, but Niall was seeing them in person. He was feeling the elastic.

The last few articles of clothing were discarded by Niall’s clumsy hands, and then they were making out in their underwear. It’s a rare enough thing, for two straight boys to find themselves in a situation like this, but what happened next was even rarer. They just kept kissing in their underwear for over half an hour. Any normal men would have given into sexual desire long before, but they were wrapped in something intoxicating; the world and all their problems melted away, replaced by this sensual moment.

The world knows what the two of them look like: Niall in his tight little black boxer briefs, and Shawn in his white Calvin Kleins. But the world has never seen them quite like this, connected by the lips and rolling around on the couch, the sculpted musculature of Shawn’s back and brief clad rear outlined by the fire.

When they roll over again, Niall ends up on top. For the first time, he becomes painfully aware of the fact that his penis is rock hard. Completely, absolutely engorged and leaking through the cotton of his briefs. He can feel it pinned between him and Shawn’s stomach, a result of their disproportionate torsos. For the first time, Niall realizes that he doesn’t even know if Shawn is hard. But he has to find out. His legs remained wrapped around Shawn’s trunk while he reached back behind his own ass to feel for the front of Shawn’s briefs.

His eyes flew open in shock.

All it took was one stroke down the cotton-clad shaft for Niall to realize that Shawn was endowed with the largest penis he would ever see. It felt like it was as thick as a soda can and impossibly long. For the briefest moment, his mind flashed to Shawn’s Calvin Klein photoshoot, wondering how he could have been so misled by the modest bulge. But the thought faded away, replaced by something much more powerful.

“Fuck me…” he breathed.

So they end up naked, and it’s Niall who, moaning sinks slowly down a never-ending, spit-lubed shaft. Niall is wrapped in Shawn’s embrace. He can feel Shawn’s large hands effortlessly encasing his tight little butt cheeks, making sure that he doesn’t sink too fast before he’s ready. Ten inches is an incredible amount of cock for anyone to take, much less an inexperienced ass, but Shawn Mendes is a hell of a drug. Niall breathes in Shawn’s hot breath with each kiss as he delicately plays with the little hairs on Shawn’s chest.

Niall feels his body finally come to a rest. Shawn Mendes is inside of him. Shawn’s well-manicured but still substantial forest of pubic hair is pressed against his tight cheeks. Then they start kissing again.

They make love for over an hour just like that, with Niall on top of Shawn. For every moment of it, Shawn remains a tender lover. Whenever he feels Niall get close, he pushes all the way in and just kisses Niall for a few minutes. But eventually, it’s all too much and Niall comes without anyone ever touching his penis, adding a new warm thick bodily fluid to the mess lathering between their stomachs.

For Niall, the feeling is incredible, far beyond anything he’s ever experienced. For a moment, he worries that he has come too soon, but then Shawn slowly pulls out and Niall feels warm semen pour out of his hole. He can’t see it for himself, but he can feel it. His mind paints the picture for him:

His ass cheeks are spread wide and nestled between them is a gaping black hole leaking Shawn.

They are still kissing.


End file.
